Entre tu y yo: vampiros,amor,dolor y una Maldicion
by love-shirofubuki
Summary: Por cuestiones del destino varios de los chicos son enviados en un intercambio a otro país, ahí conocerán a un gran problema Capitulo 6
1. El intercanvio

Hola soy nueva aquí me llamo Miranda pero pueden decirme mira-chan este es mi primera historia es un crossover de Bakugan y Inazuma Eleven unas de mis series favoritas tal vez no tenga peleas Bakugan, tal vez uno que otro partido de futbol pero les adelantare tiene sangre mucha sangre adivinen de que se trata y los que lo adivinen los meteré en el fic sin más aquí el fic.

El Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de level-5 yo solo uso unos personajes para mi fic.

Corrían juntos la sensación de muerta los seguía, la sangre ensuciaba el suelo y sus ropas y daba aspecto lúgubre llegaron a un salón le pusieron seguro , varias mesas, sillas, tenemos poco tiempo susurro el, ella susurro ven, saco un arma de su mochila y disparo a un candado de loker este, se abrió había 5 armas,3 dagas y 2 botiquines. Los tomaran y algo golpeo la puerta entonces…

Todo esto empezó hacia ya medio año.

1 capitulo *El intercambio*

Genial grito Endo y se llevo varias miradas de la gente

Ya Endo dijo Goenji intentando callar a su amigo

Bueno y quien nos va a venir a buscar pregunto Fubuki

No lo se dijo Hiroto- ¡miren allá!

Había un hombre de baja estatura, pelo rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca tenía un letrero que decía los chicos de Raymond

Bienvenidos a México soy Jonathan Profesor de orientación tutor de tercer año, vengan

Fubuki: ¿a dónde vamos?

Jonathan: por otros chicos el intercambio fue con varias escuelas de diferentes países vengan aquí los recibirá la representante de su grupo, miren- señalo- allá viene ella

Se voltearon y vieron a una chica seria de vestido y enfurecida hablaba por teléfono enfadada,

¿Ella?- dijo Endo confundido mientras la señalaba muy confundido

No ella no, ella-señalo a una chica que venia atrás de la otra chica

Ella era blanca, tenía el cabello café obscuro casi negro, ojos color chocolate, tenia unos lentes violetas en la cabeza, en su mano izquierda un guante negro sin los dedos que dejaba ver sus uñas pintadas de negro, en el brazo derecho una muñequera negra con una luna plateada, su fleco le tapaba su ojo Izquierdo, en su ojo derecho una piedra plateada de adorno, vestía una blusa blanca con dibujos de flores como de grafiti, unos jeans azul marino, tenis grises con rosa y color arcoíris, una chamarra gris y una peculiar bufanda negra con puntas marrones la cual era muy rara pues hacía mucho calor.

Leila dijo el maestro Jonathan-encárgate y salió corriendo

Si profesor- respondió ella

¿Leila? – dijo Endo sorprendido

¿Endo-kun?-dijo Leila sorprendida

¡Sí, me recuerdas!-dijo Endo muy feliz se abrazaron contentos

Claro que si Endo eres una de las personas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente

¿Se conocen?-pregunto Goenji confundido

Si, antes yo vivía en Ciudad Inazuma-dijo Leila-nuestras familias eran tan amigas que nos decimos primos, aun que no lo somos.

Oye Lei- pregunto Endo-sigues viendo fantasmas, vampiros y monstros-como si eso fuera algo muy normal.

Claro-contesto Leila- todos se cayeron al estilo anime

No has cambiado nadas sigues igual de loca y coqueta-dijo Endo sonriendo

Ella se sonrojo un poco-¿y tus padres?-pregunto Endo

En Europa, Inglaterra para ser preciso-dijo sonriente Leila-bueno…

¿Que?-dijo Endo sin comprender-

Todos excepto Leila: ¬ ¬

Así ellos son Suyya Goenji, Kiyama Hiroto y Shiro Fubuki- dijo rascándose la cabeza Endo

Mucho gusto-dijo ella- soy Leila Cabrera- que bueno que los mandaron aquí mi escuela es grandiosa, aunque no saben casi Futbol Endo si y eso es una gran ayuda.

Nosotros también sabemos Futbol- dijo Shiro

¡Leila!- grito alguien

Oh no puede ser- dijo Leila es…

Hasta aquí el fic me retrasare un poco pero es normal no se mucho de escribir rápido y entre la escuela y el face bueno adiós dejen reviews si les gusto. Bye


	2. La prima

Hi! ya quise actualizar me emocione pues vi vampire knigth es una serie impresionante me encanto y me inspiro a seguir escribiendo a pesar de no tener casi reviews del primer Cap. El fic es una mescla de Bakugan y Inazuma eleven son mis 2 series favoritas creo que puse cosas incoherentes en mi otro Cap. es por la emoción es mi primer fic me inspire al leer "Dracula" es muy interesante pues a mi me encanta todo eso de los vampiros y muertos vivientes así que no se sorprendan si escribo otro fic de vampiros en fin en este Cap. se conoce un poco mas de Leila y le empieza a gustar a Fubuki.

Este cap. Se lo dedico a mi prima y espero verla pronto .

*pensamiento

Disclamer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level-5 y Bakugan menos (jajaja)

Al correr por el lugar podían pisar los restos de una fiesta por desgracia tenían...sangre. Nos atrapara-dijo la chica-no yo lo evitare dijo el chico-no podrás son muy poderosos-confía en mi-de acuerdo-se oyó un grito tras de ellos oh no allí viene ven la metió en un pasadizo secreto, por favor quédate aquí si me pasa algo no vayas- pero...-mira se que soy un tonto un gran tonto pero yo te quiero mucho te amo con todo mi corazón ¿quieres ser mi novia?-ella se ruborizo y dijo si- se besaron- no salgas de aquí no soportaría verte morir te amo demasiado-sabes que a mi el pelear casi no se me da-el sonrió y salió dejándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

*Capitulo 2: La prima*

Mucho gusto-dijo ella- soy Leila Cabrera- que bueno que los mandaron aquí mi escuela es grandiosa, aunque no saben casi Futbol Endo si y eso es una gran ayuda.

Nosotros también sabemos Futbol- dijo Shiro

¡Leila!- grito alguien

Oh no puede ser- dijo Leila es...ella

entonces volteo y vio a una chica que se le parecía un poco a Leila, pelo castaño obscuro, ojos de igual color, se veía mas simpática que Leila, vestía una blusa azul, jeans azules, tenis gris con negro, una pulsera blanca, una muñequera blanca con corazones rojos y una chamarra azul.

Laura-musito Leila-todos se miraron y las miraron.-¿La conoces?- pregunto Endo

Ella es mi prima-dijo contenta Leila-corrió abrazarla-¿son…son pri-mas?-preguntó espantado el maestro Jonathan- sip somos primas-dijo sonriendo Leila-bue-bueno-dijo blanco de espanto-salió corriendo por los otros chicos.

¡Prima¡ me sorprende ¿tu aquí?- ¿Por qué viniste?- tu sabes por que- le contesto la sonriente chica- así eso -dijo Leila con una mueca - bueno donde me voy a quedar –dijo Laura para cambiar de tema-así bueno tu y otros 2 en mi casa, Esme hospedara a oros 3, Carolina a 2 y Franco a 2. ¿Sabes? Solo nosotros nos ofrecimos- hay que bueno dijo su prima oye por que el profesor se puso así-pregunto Laura extrañada-así…este pues por saber que somos primas-dijo con una gotita anime Leila-¿Qué haces en la escuela que te tienen tanto miedo-suspiro Laura-y ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Laura señalando a los otros que estaban callados-ellos son otro estudiantes del intercambio el es Mamoru Endo, Suyya Goenji, Shiro Fubuki y Kiyama Hiroto-dijo y los señalo respectivamente. *Leila es muy bonita, pensó Fubuki, pero que me pasa por que pienso esto, es que acaso me gusta, no no puede ser apenas la conozco pero se me hace muy familiar será que la conozco , creo que si pero me recuerda a Atsuya tendrá algo que ver esta chica esto es raro muy raro.*

Un gusto en conocerlos así que él es el tal Endo de quien me hablabas-dijo Laura –sip es el-dijo indiferente Leila-espero llevarme bien con los otros chicos-eso depende-dijo Laura-ya no peleas ni gritas ni insultas-este… ¿me repites las preguntas?-a final de cuentas tu ere tu jajaja.

Laura ¬ ¬- dijo enojada Leila-no me ayudes trajiste lo que te pedi espero que si por tu bien.

Leila con quien crees que hablas sabes que soy mas responsable que tu-dijo Laura indignada y saco una gran carpeta-aquí esta no sabes que favores tuve que hacer para conseguirlos-sip dame- dijo Leila arrebatándole la carpeta pero Laura se la quito-mi paga antes-a si- dijo Leila-saco un libro-ten-ella se lo arrebato de las manos y le dio la carpeta- oh si la biografía de Justin biber(1)- ¿Quién es ese-pregunto Endo-nadie-dijo Laura guardando el libro-es un…-dijo Leila pero Laura le tapo la boca-miren allí viene el maestro Jonathan con otros chicos.

No puede ser-dijo Leila con los ojos como platos-y dijo- ¿Dan, Shun, Ace, Mirra y Fabia?-Leila dijo Shun sorprendido-Fabia y Mirra se arrojaron a abrazarla, ya chicas-dijo Leila-entonces Ace se acerco y la saludo Hola Leila-le tomo la mano y se la beso como un caballero- ella se sonrojo- Ho…Hola Ace-Fubuki frunció el ceño *Por que la saluda haci ese chico me cae mal, que estoy pensando apenas la conozco y me gusta bueno solo tengo que conocerla un poco mas y ya*

En ese mismo instante cierto chico con banda naranja en la cabeza sonrió al ver a Fubuki y pensó

*La historia se repite, esto va a estar muy bueno.

Hasta aquí me tarde pero lo continúe aclaración no me gusta Justin biber pero mi prima me lo pidió pues es súper fan de el sayonara mattane


	3. Los Amigos de Leila

Olaa! A todos los lectores de la fanfiction vengo con otro Cap. de mi fic estoy inspirada por que mi equipo gano el primer partido que jugamos 6 a 1, y hoy tuvimos otro partido por eso me anime aun que no ganamos empatamos 3-3 por eso quise actualizar, no he tenido rewies de mi fic pero continuare con el, gracias a Akia kuso y a Camilla Gonzales por sus rewies este fic continuara y tengo escribiendo otro por Halloween pero no me decido su nombre, necesito personajes por si quieren que salga me dicen el nombre del personaje y disfraz que usaría.

Sin más el fic:

Disclamer: ni Inazuma Eleven ni Bakugan son míos pero el día en que no me piense loca alguien del mundo ese día serán míos.

*Los Amigos de Leila parte 1*

El correr buscar un refugio no ya no era una opción para ellos, no tenían idea de por que estaban metidos en esto había muchas razones su vida, talvez admiración, o simplemente por apoyo, arriesgando sus vidas talvez morirían pero ¿eso valdría la pena?- el apoyo no solo peleando, sino al animar, pero morir era algo que no esperaban pero al reflexionar eso valdia la pena por los demás .

Leila estaba roja por el saludo de Ace -uh-dijo muy burlon este Dan-Leila enojada le dijo –bonita forma de saludarme Dan-el la ignoro y se presento con Laura- Hola soy Dan ¿y tu?-laura se sonrojo y le respondió con un timido -hola soy Laura-luego de eso Endo y los demás se presentaron y se fueron a la camioneta de la escuela, la secundaria estaba lejos de la ciuda pues era un gran escuela muy prestigiosa, Shun se fue adelante con el maestro Jonathan, Fabia y Mirra se fueron juntas, laura con este Dan platicando, atrás Hiroto y Goenji cuchicheaban, Ace leia un libro, Endo estaba ¿dormido? Si estaba dormido junto a Goenji y Leila oia música, Hiroto pregunto –oye Leila ¿cuando vamos a llegar?-como en media hora-ah gracias-denada dijo ella con mucha naturalidad.

Fubuki empezó la platica-oye Leila- si respondió esta quitándose un audifoni de oido – ¿tienes familia?si, Mi papa es un doctor y mi mama esra contadora pero murió hece mucho tanbien tengo una hermana gemela, ¿y tu?- no murieron en una avalancha, tenia un hermano menor, pero nunca se encontró su cuerpo – oh lo siento-no es nada-dijo Fubuki sonriendo,¿Qué oyes a una canción en japonés me encantan¿ quieres oírla?-si por que no.

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

{Contigo en mi campo de vision habitual}

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake da

{Puedo seguir respirando...}

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

{Aunque eso ya es bastante para mi.}

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

{Mi pequeño yo, nada mas hace es repetir los errores}

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

{Que tan fuerte y cuanta fuerza necesito tener...}

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

{Para no herir a nadie?}

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

{Sin vacilación, creo en este amor y me mantengo viva}

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

{Cubriré firmemente tu herida desvendada.}

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

{Y juntos seguiremos caminando, porque no podemos volver}

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

{Aun ahora, el pecado imborrable hiere profundamente en mi pecho, pero...}

Darling

{Querido}

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

{Recuerdo lo doloroso del amor que volví a perder después}

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

{Estoy un poco perpleja por el azul vivido de este cielo.}

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

{Por ejemplo, aunque sacrifique algo, solamente creería en una cosa}

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

{El color de las flores floreció en el momento cuando se reflejaron en tus ojos sinceros.}

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

{Aunque este impotente, fuertemente me mantendre viva en este destino}

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

{Uniremos nuestras manos y nuestros calores se fundirán para siempre}

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

{En ese caso, aunque los pecados de mas cosas por venir, serán dolorosos.}

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

{Por ejemplo, mientras estoy contigo,}

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

{Aun así nos volveremos contra las ondas del mundo...}

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

{Sin vacilación, creo en este amor y me mantengo viva}

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

{Cubriré firmemente tu herida desvendada.}

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

{Sin vacilacion, vivo en este destino y me mantengo viva}

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

{Si estoy contigo, seguramente nos conectaremos para siempre}

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

{Y juntos solo miraremos adelante, aunque nada llego a ser realizado}

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

{A pesar de eso, seguiré protegiéndote con mis manos por todos los medios}

Se acabo la canción- que te parece pregunto Leila- muy buena-contesto Fubuki sonriendo, entonces sono el celular de Leila, o

oh no puede ser-dijo espantada- Laura por reflejo se volteo ¿que pasa Leila?-pregunto seriamente-franco-oh franco franco franco-si ese ahora que tendre que cambiar mi numero a privado me volvió a mandar un mensaje que no habías cambiado tu numero si pero…-¿Peroque?-dijo laura sin comprender –Leonel oh que mal le va a ir -todos las miraron raro-este…luego hablamos ok? Leila –ella asinto -¿Quiénes son ellos? –son como se diría mis amigos mas odiados – Fubuki la miro sin comprender- son mis amigos pero nos llevamos mal, Leonel fue mi amigo desdela primaria y franco mi novio –lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de vergüenza - ¿fue por que terminaron? –esque el se beso con mi peor enemiga y… otra historia que por ahora preferiría no contar dijo con un tono auto paro- llegamos grito Leila contenta-genial la apoyo laura –Endo estaba dormido asi que leila se hacerco a despertarlo -¡MAMORU ENDO¡-que ,como ,cuando ,donde –grito asustado Endo mientras Leila se reia fuertemete vengan.

Hasta aquí el fic es que estoy ocupada y creo que me extendi pero actualizare lo mas rápido posible.

Sayyonara matanne


	4. Los Amigos De Leila 2da Parte

Miranda: Aquí la segunda parte del 3er Cap. espero que no me haya tardado mucho

Leila: Pues estuvo muuuuy ocupada escribiendo "Fiesta En El Cementerio" que me pareció muy corto y le pasaron tantas...cosas que

Miranda: Es que me andaban correteando para ir a dormir y se apago el internet así que lo publique el día siguiente, luego perdí un partido de fut y me deprimí y me lastime el pie y mi internet no sirvió lo odio.

Leila: sabes se me hizo muy corto el fic ,tanto personaje para solo usar a Leonel, Mido, Kogure, Selene, Goenji, Natsumi, a Fubuki, a mi, a Fuburra y al menso de Endo.

Endo: Oye ¿por que me dices hace?

Las 2: Por que no te casaste con Aki y con ella y Natsumi si, TONTO

Endo: T_T siguen con eso? yo no quería fue level-5

Leila: si claro, lo bueno que ella no sabe cocinar y te morirás de una indigestión ¡Jajaja!

Miranda: cállense, al finalizar el Cap. les preguntare unas cosa pero ahora el disclamer Laura

Laura: Disclamer, ni Inazuma Eleven ni Bakugan le pertenecen a Mira-chan pero tiene muchosss planes para apoderarse de ellos.

* * *

><p>Corran tontos mortales se arrepentirán de seguir a esa tonta-grito el vampiro<p>

Nunca siempre le daremos cara a nuestros problemas-grito una de las chicas

Tendremos que usar esto dijo la otra chica sacando un arco y disparando

Eso no funcionara ustedes morirán, desgraciados jajaja-se rio una vampiresa

Claro que no-grito saliendo de las sombras su amiga y líder: Leila- Gomen, chicas me tarde pero aquí estoy

Nunca será tarde Leila-dijeron las dos chicas-

Leila solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>*Los Amigos De Leila 2da parte*<p>

Vamos chicos tienen que registrarlos-dijo Leila

¿Por que no hay nadie?-pregunto Laura confundida

Es que las clases empiezan en 3 días-dijo el maestro Jonathan

Así que hoy no ¿entonces que hacen esos chicos por allá?-pregunto Laura

Me están esperando son unos amigos ahorita se los presentare-dijo sonriente Leila

Les hablare luego para que se registren-dijo el maestro Jonathan

Vengan-dijo Leila-avanzaron hasta la gigantesca cancha de futbol Endo estaba más que contento

¿Cuando podremos jugar futbol?-pregunto con los ojos brillosos

Luego cabeza de balón-dijo sonriente Leila

¡Oye!-le reclamo Endo

Hola-dijo una chica simpática, morena clara de cabello rizado color café fuerte, ojos color café claro, traía una blusa azul marino, unos jeans y tenis blancos.

Hola Niidia-dijo Leila saludándola

Que bueno que llegaste Lei-dijo otra chica bronceada, de cabello café claro, ojos cafés obscuros, traía una polera rosa y un pantalón blanco y tenis blancos con negro

Hola soy Gemma-dijo sonriéndoles- ¿y ustedes?

Hola soy Mamoru Endo, gusto en conoce las-dijo Endo con su sonrisa de siempre

Hola soy Selene-dijo una chica de pelo negro, ojos cafés claro, entre blanca y bronceada, traía un vestido azul de mangas largas y mallones y zapatillas blancas

Hola mucho gusto me llamo Esmeralda pero llámenme Esme ¿si?-dijo una chica morena clara, pelo café obscuro, ojos claros, traía una blusa color negro con un corazón rosa en el centro y un pantalón negro.

Ola!-dijo una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules sonriente ella vestía una blusa azul marino de mangas largas, un pantalón negro y tenis azul con blanco-soy Jean amiga de Leila, atrás de ella venia un chico corriendo-Jean espérame, el chico era de tez entre blanca y rosa, ojos cafés, cabello rubio, algo bajo de estatura para su edad era mas bajo que Leila y era un poco lindo(N\A:ya quisiera1*) vestía una camisa verde olivo y pantalones negros con unos tenis cafés- U.U ¿qué pasa aquí? Ya volvió...-dijo espantado.

Leila se acerco con una hermosa sonrisa-hola Leonel ¿como estas?-se acerco peligrosamente a el.  
>Ay no-si leila tenia esa sonrisa le iba a doler el doble-te llamo ¿verdad?-le pregunto Leonel con mucho miedo.<br>Tu que crees- dijo Leila con una sonrisa maniaca.  
>Oh oh-dijo Leonel y Leila lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza y...SONO HUECO-gritaron Jean y Gemma riendo, Leila que bueno que volviste-dijo una chica que llego corriendo ella era bonita de tez morena clara, rubia, ojos color aceituna, vestía una blusa rosa con una chamarra negra y tenis azules- Montse hola ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto muy feliz Leila- por que no lo vez tu misma-le respondió con un tono de fastidio Montse- Leila Querida como estas me tenias preocupado- dijo apareciendo un chico de pelo negro, rasgos finos, pálido y guapo, vestía una camisa roja y pantalones azul marino con tenis negros- Franco ya te dijo que te mueras-Dijo Leila fastidiada-pero linda yo te quiero vamos da…-Leila le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este salió volando- ¡Leila!-grito una chica de estatura un poco mas baja que Leila de tez morena clara y ojos color café claro, vestía una blusa magenta, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y tenis del mismo color, junto a ella venían otras 2 chicas-que pasa Liz no me vengas con eso de no lo lastimes porque…-Tranqui Lei dijo una de las chicas esta era de tez blanca, ojos casi negros, cabello azul y rostro fino vestía un lindo vestido amarillo claro con mallones blancos y zapatillas-Claro me tranquilizare Carolina ahorita corre y corre-dijo Leila con ironía-Leila no te peles-le dijo Dan con una gotita anime-Ya chicos el maestro Jonathan los asignara a donde se quedaran y les dirá en que grupo estarán-anuncio una chica medio morena, de cabello negro, ojos entre café y negro, vestía un vestido de mezclilla negro con mallones y zapatos negros,-Vamos-dijo Ace mientras se dirigía a hablar con Leila, ella asintió.<p>

Vine el orden de grupos será haci:

Grupo "A":

Laura Nuno

Dan Kuso

Mirra Fermen

Hiroto Kiyama

Suyya Goenji

Grupo "B":

Shiro Fubuki

Mamoru Endo

Ace gritt

Fabia Sheen

Y no hay cambios de salón-dijo el maestro Jonathan, y si tienen queja alguna vayan con el director ¿ok?-dijo de cómo si fuera militar- Señor, si señor-dijeron al unisonio Dan y Endo, todos los miraron con una gotita anime, bien ahora les diré donde se hospedaran

En casa de Leila:

Shiro Fubuki

Mamoru Endo

Laura Nuno

En casa de Esme:

Kiyama Hiroto

Suyya Goenji

Fabia Sheen

En casa de Carolina:

Shun Kasami

Mirra Fermen

En casa de Franco:

Ace Gritt

Dan Kuso

Bien ahora se van a instalar en sus respectivas casas asignadas y se presentaran en 2 días aquí en la escuela a estudiar-dijo mientras ellos salían.

Tengo una propuesta para todos que les parece si nos vamos a tomar un helado a la cafetería después que dejen sus cosas es sus respectivas casas y haci nos conocemos mejor-propuso Leonel-Vaya hasta que piensas Leonel de acuerdo-dijo Leila-pero primero pasaremos por mi hermana ¿ok?-todos asintieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Ya casi llegamos-pregunto un muy cansado Endo

Casi falta poco-dijo Leila quien no estaba cansada

Leila ¬_¬ lo hiciste apropósito ¿verdad?-dijo Laura con fastidio

¿Qué hice?-pregunto indiferente Leila

¡NOS TRAJISTE POR EL ATAJO DEL BOSQUE!-le grito su prima enfadada

A eso-dijo Leila moviendo la mano sin prestarle importancia

Entonces aun no llegamos-pregunto Shiro mirando a la peli café

Ya llegamos-dijo señalando al frente

Su casa era…

* * *

><p>Miranda: hasta aquí el capitulo lo se me extendí también me retrase, lo se me merezco varios regaños y tomatazos, pero lo continuare gracias por<p>

Sus rewies a: Shizuka Goenji, Mitzuki Shiro, Kaze143, a anónima, a Pazita Fumiko por sus consejos y a quien lee esto pero ahora las preguntas para mejorar el fanfic

1-¿Quieren que siga con los prólogos de la historia?

2-¿Cómo piensan que podría llamarse el instituto a donde van?

3-¿Quieren ver sangre y todo lo que prometí en el titulo?

Laura y ahora una preguntotota que no va de acuerdo con el fanfic

Miranda: estoy escribiendo un fanfic de navidad a mano pero necesito personajes para fastidiar gente pero necesito personajes con un plan para detener al grinch (Leila) si me siento tan mala que a ella la voy a torturar pero no le digan si alguien quiere participar esta abierta la inscripción y si alguien quiere puede pedir novio de Inazuma pero no Shiro, ni Goenji, ni Endo, ni Hiroto, ni Tsunami, ni Ichinose, creo que solo esos pero bueno cuídense besos saludos cuídense.

Laura: Sayyonara Matane


	5. El primer dia

Capitulo 4: El primer dia

POVS Fubuki.

Llegamos a la casa de Leila, si es que se le puede llamar asi, es muy grande, mi habitación esta junto a la de Endo, creo que parece feliz de poder tener un lugar donde jugar futbol, cercas de la casa hay un lugar para entrenar y es muy grande, Jean vive aquí también, pero creo que todas estas chicas esconden un secreto, a mi parecer aparte de ellas hay otra persona viviendo aquí, pero nunca la eh visto, también es algo muy raro que Leila salga por la noche, hace poco llego herida, creo que solo yo me di cuenta, en fin hoy es el primer dia en la escuela, el uniforme es pantalón gris con una camisa blanca, salgo y endo me esta esperando al bajar oímos una discusión, parece que Leila no quiere traer el uniforme femenino y trae el masculino, Laura la esta regañando y ella no le hace caso, prefirió ponerse los audífonos y oir música, Laura casi la intenta ahorcar, si Jean no la sostiene hubiera habido una pelea, justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, eran los demás, aliviados salimos, ese tal Ace volvió a saludar de forma muy cariñosa a Leila, yo me puse a caminar con Goenji y Esme, ella nos cuenta que Leila es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, nos sorprendimos, aun que ella es muy paciente y empiezo a notar que es un poco fría, creo que este dia estará lleno de sorpresas.

Fin del Povs Fubuki.

Leila:bien chicos llegamos, adelántense yo…tengo que ir a ver algo-sin decir nada salio corriendo-Leonel: cual es su problema?-Laura se encogio de hombros-Endo: puedo jugar futbol?- le pregunto a Goenji- Goenji: no lo se, por que no le preguntas a Leila-dijo algo molesto-Endo: ella no esta aquí-insistiendole-Hiroto:eh? Esa no es Leila? Esperen trae el uniforme feminino?-todos voltearon a ver a la chica-Laura: eh? Pero si Leila no usa falda ni por que le pagen-la chica se percato de que la estaban viendo y salio corriendo-Mirra: espera! Por que no la seguimos?-todos asintieron y salieron con ela, la chica corria muy rapido y les llevababa mucha ventaja, ellos corrieron y en el camino tropezaron con unos chicos, ellos ni siquiera se fijaron con quien tropezaron y siguieron corriendo-¿?: fíjense por donde van idiotas! Que no ven por donde van? Tiraron mi helado-el chico estaba furioso, ellos continuaron corriendo sin detenerse-YO LOS MATO! Vuelvan cobardes-empezo a correr hasta ellos, los que lo acompañaron lo emepzaron a seguir-¿?1: esperanos no corras-la chica se escondio atrás de unos arbustos. Todos se detuvieron bruscamente y chocaron-¿?:ahora si me las pagaran-el chico se hacerco enfadado y porfin lo miraron-Hiroto: Midorikawa? Que haces aquí?-muy confundido-Midorikawa: tu que crees? Vengo a que me pages el helado que me tiraste- dos chicos llegaron atrás de el-¿?1: Midorikawa, te dije que nos esperaras-todos los miraron-Endo:Kazemaru? Que haces aquí? Y quien es esa chica?-junto a el estaba una chica de piel clara, cabello liso color amarillo con las puntas azules y ojos violetas con gris-Kazemaru:ella es…-oyeron un ruido y todos se fijaron en los arbustos, ahí estaban Leila y la otra chica, ambas idénticas-Leila:por fin llegas te esperaba.

Lo se lo se están furiosas, pero tengo mis excusas, estuve enferma tuve exámenes, me castigaron y el cuaderno donde tenia mis fics, me lo rompieron en la escuela, me apurare y reescribire el fic lo mas rápido posible, lo siento mucho y mil disculpas por mi retraso, si quieren darme alguna queja, sugerencia, me pueden agregar a Facebook, es Miranda Love-shirofubuki.

Saludos a todas


	6. Las Gemelas

_**Cap 5: "Las gemelas"**_

"Los años habían pasado desde que vio una persona como ella, aun se preguntaba cuantos habían pasado, tal vez era odioso el hacer equipo con "ellos" siempre los había odiado pero ahora compartían un objetivo, tal vez solo tal vez se podía recuperar la sonrisa que se perdió en el pasar del tiempo, tal vez solo así el lienzo se terminara"

Todos estaban atónitos, frente a frente estaban las 2 chicas, exactamente iguales no se podían distinguir ninguna-

Laura: no puede ser...-todos la voltearon a ver-

Fubuki: acaso tú sabes lo que pasa aquí?-ella asintió-

Laura: ella es...-paro por que las dos chicas empezaron a hablar-

¿?: tu sabias que se enterarían-leila suspiro-

Leila: quería un poco mas de discreción-la chica la miro sin comprender-

¿?: a que te refieres?-leila la miro y abrió el arbusto, todos se quedaron callados-

Leila: te dije-la chica la miro-

¿?: creo que no me percate-leila los miro y suspiro-

Leila: ella es mi hermana gemela Miranda Sol-Miranda sonrió-

Miranda: yo ya los conozco pero ustedes a mi aun no, a veces me hago pasar por mi hermana cuando ella sale-laura la observo-

Laura: hola Miranda, por fin te veo, casi 6 años sin vernos

Miranda: laura? Estas mas grande, antes eras pequeñita

Laura: no me lo recuerdes...-el celular de leila sonó, ella contesto, hablo un poco y salió corriendo- por que se fue?

Miranda: huyo cobardemente-se ríe-fue a organizar la bienvenida y a hablar con los maestros, vamos al salón?-todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, se presentaron-

Fubuki: y ella quien es kaze?-señalo a la chica que venia con kazemaru-

Kazemaru: así, ella es Mikoto Haruko, viene de Osaka

Mikoto: hola, mucho gusto-sonrió, de repente sonó la campana de la escuela-

Miranda: hora de ir al auditorio-todos caminaron para allá, se sentaron en los asientos de enfrente, arriba en el pulpito estaba Leila, se veía mas seria, comenzó la ceremonia-

Leila: les doy la bienvenida a la escuela "Moon Shadow"-siguió hablando para dar la bienvenida, luego el director nos dedico unas palabras, se hicieron honores a la bandera y lo siguiente fue presentar a los maestros de la institución-

POV´S Fubuki

Fubuki: *todos estamos atentos escuchando cuando un aire frio lleno el auditorio, leila seguía presentando a los maestros, supongo que esta terminando ya no hay mas...o si?*

Leila: como titular de geografía la maestra Marina Martínez-varios aplausos- sin mas les...-su vos fue cortada por un ruido, todos volteamos y pudimos observar a 2 hombres, uno tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos verde fuerte, era de tez morena clara, estaba vestido con un traje negro, el otro se veía amenazante, era mas alto que el otro, tenia el cabello negro con algunos mechones cafés obscuro, sus ojos eran verde opaco, vestía un abrigo largo negro y cerrado, ambos avanzaron y subieron con el director, leila se acerco y los cuatro intercambiaron palabras, ellos se sentaron y leila volvió al pulpito-perdonen la interrupción, les presento a: Leo Andreatos, titular de literatura y artes-el joven de pelo castaño saludo con una sonrisa- y a Noé Palatino titular de ingles y deportes-el otro hombre se inclino y se volvió a sentar- Sin mas que anunciar les deseo un buen curso, pásenla bien, disfruten su estadía y procuren llevar el nombre de la escuela en alto-termino de hablar y todos aplaudieron-

Fubuki:- nos estábamos saliendo, me percate de que leila y los maestros nuevos se iban atrás del auditorio, sentí una sensación de frio y nauseas, algo malo pasaba, solo había sentido esta sensación 2 veces en toda mi vida, cuando mis padres y hermano murieron, cuando me sacaron del auto vomite sangre, por alguna extraña razón era negra, la segunda fue en el partido contra el instituto alíen, esa vez no llegue al grado de escupir sangre eso solo me pasaba cuando tenia un mal presentimiento, Miranda, hiroto, mikoto, kazemaru, laura, goenji y yo los seguimos, yo me veía tan mal que goenji me tubo que ayudar a caminar, nos escondimos y observamos-

Noé:-saco de su bolsillo una pastilla roja, se la metió a la boca, miro a leila y suspiro- No te molestes, sabes quien nos mando, tenemos que callar y obedecer al momento de la orden-ella los miro con odio-

Leo: esto lo hacemos por tu bien y el de los demás, el volvió y eres su primer objetivo, te tenemos que cuidar hasta que vuelvas

Leila: ya te lo dije! No volveré jamás, no necesito que me cuiden, ya me harte de todo incluso de ustedes!-pateo el suelo y saco una pistola de sus ropas, apunto ágilmente y sin dudar disparo, se escucharon grito, el disparo y el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo-

* * *

><p>Lo se lo se, tarde mucho en actualizar, gomen cosas personales, pero aqui tienen la 5ta parte del fic, pronto actualizare, saludos.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Hola, perdón por la ausencia, estoy muy preocupada por mi entrada a la prepa así que abandone mis fics un poquito, tengo la historia avanzada hasta el cap 8 pero a mano, luego la pasare a compu, por favor dejen rewiews o recomienden la historia, onegai!

Sin mas aquí el fic...

* * *

><p>CAP 6: "Vampiros!?"<p>

POV´S FUBUKI*

Fubuki:-nadie podía creer lo que veíamos, Leila le había disparado a Noe a sangre fría, todos asustados salieron corriendo, a mi me fallaron las piernas y no pude correr, mi mareo se hizo peor y vomite...si vomite mucha sangre, Leila volteo a mirarme y corrió hasta mi, no le importo que acababa de matar a un maestro, me acomodo a forma de que no pudiera escupir mas sangre, me sentía muy mal, mire como el maestro Noe se levantaba y se sacaba la bala de la frente-

Noe: niña tonta, no sabes ni disparar, pensé que te había entrenado bien-suspiro molesto y la miro feo-

Leila: cállate! Que no ves lo que pasa? Luego te mato pero ahora me preocupa mas Fubuki, escupió mucha sangre-el la miro de forma preocupada, se acercó, me intento levantar y vomite mas, yo sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, entre mi mareo pude oír ruidos muy cerca, había mucha vegetación a nuestro lado, los ruidos venían de los arboles-

Leila: maldición, esos...-se quedo callada al ver que unos ojos rojos la observaban escondidos en el árbol-

Noe: ya sabes como hay que proceder-serio, ella asintió, le tendió el arma que traía, saco una katana de su ropa, no me explico como lo hizo, noe saco otra pistola y se tomo otra pastilla, Leo se quito el saco para poder moverse mas, se coloco unos guantes negros y se puso en posición de defensa, intente levantarme y leila no me dejo-

Leila: quédate quieto, lo que veras no es para ser contado ni visto-yo asentí temeroso, había algo raro en ellos, sentí mucho frio como si de nuevo estuviera atrapado por la avalancha, puede recordar vagamente como salí de ella, recuerdo que vomite sangre, me desmaye y desperté en el hospital con la noticia de que mi familia había muerto, me volví a sentir muy mal pero recordé...unos ojos morados...un grito de dolor...sangre...un abrazo cálido...-

Noe: formación de defensa 3-todos se pusieron a mis lado protegiéndome, varios entes de ojos rojos, piel pálida y grandes colmillos nos atacaron, Leila alzo la katana y los ataco, Noe comenzó a dispararles al pecho y cabeza, Leo golpeaba y una rara energía amarilla salía de sus puños, al golpearlos parecía que les había caído un rayo- no rompan la formación por nada del mundo! Si lo hacemos será peor!

Leo: habla por ti! Ustedes tienen armas y yo estoy peleando cuerpo a cuerpo!-se quejo-

Leila: señoritas, podrían dejar de platicar?-ataco mas rápido, se veía furiosa, el frio se hizo mas notorio, el respirar era difícil, lamente no traer la bufanda de atsuya, mire a Noe sus ojos eran rojos y estaba muy atento a los movimientos de sus adversarios, Leo se veía muy concentrado y despedía mucha energía en cada golpe, cuando vi a Leila me sorprendí mucho, sus cabellos castaños se estaban poniendo negros como la noche, sus ojos se hicieron morados, su piel se puso muy pálida y sus labios rosas se remarcaron pareciendo rojo escarlata, cada movimiento que hacia era rápido y mortal...cada vez mataba mas...lo que sea que fueran esas cosas, era demasiados y la niebla no ayudaba, noe miro a leila y ambos asintieron-

Noe: formación de defensa 5- Leila me tomo del brazo y salto, subimos al techo de la escuela, abajo se oyeron mas disparos-

Fubuki: podrías explicarme que sucede?-pregunte esperando respuesta- algo me dice que soy el único que no lo sabe-ella suspiro-

Leila: vampiros...-la mire sin entender- tal vez tu no sabes sobre ellos, aquí son una plaga y cada vez son mas, te explicare mas a fondo los detalles, necesitamos sobrevivir a este ataque-dicho eso saco unas cosas de su mochila y me reviso un poco, aun tenia ensangrentada la boca, paso un rato y la lluvia se detuvo, salió el sol y ella me hizo bajar, me tapo los ojos pero pude ver mucha sangre podrida, partes de órganos y cuerpos, el olor a sangre era muy notorio, nos dirigimos a la enfermería, tanto Leo como Noe estaban muy heridos, las de Noe se estaban curando solas, de repente entraron Esme, Jean y otra chica, alta de cabellos cafés claros y ojos verdes, algo pálida pero no mucho, leila me dijo que se llamaba Amy** entre las tres vendaron a Leo, Leila me reviso, a pesar de que yo ya estaba bien ella insistió en sacarme unas radiografías, me vendo el pecho, llegaron los demás, Ace exigía respuestas y los demás solo la miraban, teníamos descanso de las clases y eso era una ventaja, Leila se harto y se sentó dispuesta a darnos una explicación de lo ocurrido-

Leila: las leyendas cuentan que tras la creación del mundo existió un asesino, el primero de todos: Caín, tras matar a su hermano Abel fue condenado a vagar por la eternidad, vivir siempre oculto de la luz del sol y beber sangre de animales, el conoció a una mujer y tuvieron hijos, sus hijos se caracterizaban por ser seres de grandes colmillos, pálidos, de ojos rojos, podían transformarse en diversos animales, se alimentaban principalmente de sangre de ovejas, vacas, cabritos, etc. Fue hasta que los hijos de los hijos de Caín se rebelaron contra el, se distribuyeron en 13 grupos por todo el mundo principalmente en Europa y Asia, rompieron sus costumbres y se empezaron a alimentar de sangre humana, poseían riquezas y les fue fácil entrar en el gobierno y la alta sociedad, algunos son muy famosos y conocidos en la historia, tales como Vlad Tempes, Elizabeth Bathory, Gilles de Rais o Henry Fistzroy.  
>Se extendieron tanto que causaron terror en muchos lugares, un grupo de hombres liderados por Abraham Van Hellsing hicieron retroceder a los vampiros, el logro encontrar debilidades y formas de matarlos, el hizo que quedaran en el olvido. Aun así el sabia que ellos volverían a causar molestias a la humanidad, previendo esto fundo una institución la cual lleva su apellido: Hellsing, yo pertenezco a esa institución, Noe igual, el es mi maestro, es mitad vampiro y esta bajo las ordenes de Spectra Hellsing, bueno, ese es su nombre clave nadie sabe el real solo Noe y no me dice cual es-Noe la miro y suspiro-<p>

Noe: lo que paso hoy es muy raro, ellos rara vez salen arriesgándose, debe haber algo en tu sangre chico por que incluso a mi me llamo la atención -me dijo algo serio-

Fubuki: no lo se-me sentí muy confundido-

Noe: te a pasado antes? De donde eres? Si te paso en que fecha, cuando y donde?-parecía muy preocupado, pensé por un momento, no me gustaba hablar de eso y menos recordar, suspire y hable-

Fubuki: soy de Hokkaido, me paso hace 8 años, yo tenia 4 y volvía de un partido de futbol con mi familia, era un 10 de junio...no se que paso pero una avalancha se formo y cayo encima de nosotros, mis padres y mi hermano murieron, yo pude salir del auto...me sentí muy mareado...vomite mucha sangre...oí voces y me desmaye, solo eso recuerdo-noe volteo a ver a Leila, ella se veía pensativa y  
>distante-<p>

Leila: de Hokkaido eh?-yo asentí, ella se volteo sumida en sus pensamientos, sonó la campana-

FIN DEL POV´S FUBUKI

Leila: váyanse a clase, es la de ciencias, no tarden y si les regañan solo digan que yo los justifico-todos asintieron y se fueron, Fubuki aun no entendía lo ocurrido se sentía confundido y extrañado-

Noe: Leila...crees que el tiene que ver con ese accidente?-Leila suspiro-

Leila: no quería ni creerlo pero tal parece que si es el, no creo que existan muchos chicos peli plateados, sin familia, de hokkaido y con esa edad-se sentó y mando un mensaje, no sintieron ni vieron que estaban siendo vigilados por dos extrañas personas-

¿?: ya veo...tenemos que decirle a "el" sobre esto-miro a su compañero el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-

¿?1: vámonos-mientras se alejaban el pensaba en ese tal Shiro Fubuki-

* * *

><p>* será así durante varios capítulos<p>

** Se pronuncia Eimi


End file.
